Willis' Summer Vacation
by Arthur Bonansa
Summary: Summer vacation has started and Willis gets a surprise visit from relatives. He has to share his room with his newly met cousin, Henry. At first, they don't get along very well, especially because Henry seems to enjoy teasing Willis.
1. Chapter 1 - The Visit

**Chapter 1 – The Visit**

Willis woke up. It was the third day of his summer vacation. He looked at the clock to his right. It was still early, 10 o'clock. A couple of rays of sunlight soothed his face and a gentle breeze refreshed the bedroom.

He got up. He went to the kitchen downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. He looked around and yawned. He was wondering about his agenda for the day. Should he start rehearsing for the club's play or should he continue writing his novel?

After several minutes of thinking, he heard his mother's voice. She was talking to someone. She opened the door and came in with another woman and a young man.

'Willis, darling, come and meet your aunt Dorothy,' his mother said.

'She looks just like you, Mum,' Willis said.

'That's normal; I'm your mother's elder sister. The one from Japan,' Aunt Dorothy said.

'Oh! Mum's always talking about you!' he said.

'How nice of you, Daisy. By the way, meet my son, Henry,' Aunt Dorothy said.

The young man also went inside. Suddenly, Willis wasn't sleepy anymore. He was astonished.

'Hi there! The name's Henry. I guess we're cousins,' he smiled.

'Hi... Me Willis,' he said in a primitive way.

'Oh Willis, there you go again. Who are you playing today? A caveman? He's always playing different characters. I've told you before, he's in a theatre club,' his mother said.

'How cute! An actor in our family! Henry, what was it that you were studying?' Aunt Dorothy said.

'Advanced Computing. I wanna work with computers. Just like Dad,' Henry said.

'How nice! By the way, Willis, your aunt and cousin are staying with us for a few days. Can you show Henry your room?' she asked.

Willis became even more astonished. One minute he met his cousin from Japan and the next he was told he was sleeping in his room. It was too much information to digest all of a sudden.

When they got to his room, Willis asked Henry if he preferred sleeping on the bed or on the floor. His cousin said he'd go either way and immediately jumped onto the bed.

'Oy! What's the big idea?' Willis asked.

'Sorry there, cousin. To get here at this time we had to get up real early. I haven't slept at all. I just gotta rest my eyes for a...' he explained, falling asleep instantly.

'The nerve! Something tells me this isn't gonna end well,' Willis said.

But as he watched his cousin sleep peacefully, he felt his face getting warmer. He examined Henry's body from top to bottom. For some reason, he felt even warmer. Then he realised his face was as red as a tomato.

Willis started biting his lip and stepped towards his cousin. He leaned over Henry and their faces came closer and closer. He closed his eyes and when their lips were about to touch, Willis's mother yelled that lunch was ready.

After lunch, Willis's mother, Daisy, told him to take his cousin around the block. He didn't like the idea that much, but he knew she would slap him if he didn't. Since the beach was only a block away, he took him there.

The sun was shining bright and the sand was hot and smooth. The sea was so calm that Willis could hear the wind whistling. Everything was just as he liked.

'Hey, Will, sorry about this morning. I was really tired,' Henry said.

'No problem. Did you just call me Will?' Willis replied.

'Yeah, sorry, I'm just kinda excited to have a cousin about my age. It feels good to have a friend in the family for a change.'

'What do you mean? Don't you have any friends?'

'Of course I do. But none of them are family'.

Henry explained that all his relatives were snobs and he didn't like them. He disliked every one of them, except Willis and his mother. He said the two of them seemed humble and funny, especially Willis.

'But we just met. We barely know each other,' Willis said.

'I know, but I just feel it. Also, I can see it in your eyes,' Henry said.

And he stroked his cousin's blond hair. Willis blushed and looked away out of shyness. Henry chuckled and continued to enjoy sunbathing. His cousin did the same.

After a while, he saw a couple of gals passing by winking and waving at him. He wanted to tell his cousin, but he was fast asleep. Henry left and went to talk to them anyway.

'Hi. What are two beautiful ladies doing unaccompanied?' Henry asked.

'We came for a stroll around the beach,' the brunette answered.

'I see. Wouldn't you rather have a couple of gentleman escort you?'

'A couple? Who did you come with?' the red-haired one asked.

'I'm with my cousin. He's that _bishounen_ guy over there,' he said.

'Beeshoa-what?' asked the brunette.

He explained that _bishounen_ is a Japanese term which means «pretty boy». She asked him if could speak Japanese and he explained that he lived in Japan. The other girl, the red-haired one, asked him if his cousin was Willis. He said yes and she told him the two of them joined the theatre club on the same day. Henry told her he was spending some days at his cousin's. They traded cell phone numbers and the two gals left.

When Willis woke up he saw them waving at each other. Henry saw him and returned to their spot. He said he had met two wonderful chicks, who seemed to like having met a Japanese hunk.

All of a sudden, Willis picked his things and left. Henry grabbed his stuff and went after him. When he caught up with him, he asked if he had done something wrong. His cousin simply snorted and kept on walking. He seemed really pissed; his face was red and his eyes were flaring. Not even Willis himself knew why he was so angry.

After dinner, Daisy asked Henry if something had happened to Willis. He said he didn't know. She told him not to worry, that he would most likely be nervous about the next day's rehearsal.

Late in the night, when everyone was already in bed, Willis was having trouble sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about why he had been so pissed. His cousin hadn't done anything wrong. It's normal for a young man, who's in a completely new place, to meet new people. So, why was he so pissed? He kept thinking and rolling on the bed. He recalled the moment when his cousin had stepped into the house. He remembered his big smile.

'Hey, Willis? You still awake?' Henry whispered.

'Yes. I thought you were already sleeping,' he said.

'Nah, I can't sleep. Maybe I shouldn't have slept the whole afternoon. By the way, I'm sorry.'

'What are you apologizing for?'

'For leaving you alone on the beach. That's why you were pissed, right?' Henry asked.

'Huh? No, that's not it at all,' Willis said.

'Then what was it?'

'Nothing, just forget it. Good night.'

'If you say so. Good night, hot stuff,' Henry said.

At first, Willis hadn't paid attention to what his cousin called him. But a few minutes later he got up and turned to Henry.

'Oy! What did you just call me?'

'I called you hot stuff, Willis', Henry said.

'Why on earth would you call me that?'

'Because you're cute. I like your blond hair and your blue eyes. They give me the chills,' he said as he smiled.

Willis lost his breath. His heart was pounding like crazy. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was too dark to see it, but he knew his face was red as he was sweating all over.

Suddenly, Willis woke up. It was 4am. He looked around and saw his cousin, Henry, sleeping peacefully on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Night out

**Chapter 2 – The Night out**

It was morning already. The sun was shining bright and a gentle breeze was soothing Willis' face. He woke up recalling the dream he had had and looked at his left. His cousin was still sleeping.

He was lying on his belly. He noticed that Henry's crack was showing and dirty thoughts started popping into his mind. He turned over but bashed his head on Willis' bed.

'Oy, you ok?'

'Ow, that hurt like hell! But I'm ok. I'm ok'.

Henry got up. His crack was still showing and Willis kept looking at it. He felt embarrassed and aroused at the same time. Then, he became confused. He was a bloke and his cousin was another. Even so, they had just met.

'Hey, I'ma go downstairs and have breakfast. You comin'?' Henry asked.

'Yeah, you do that. I'm just gonna stay here and keep looking at the walls. The birds are singing,' Willis said.

He was hypnotized. He watched his cousin's every step. He even bit his lower lip when Henry scratched his butt!

Just as he was about to leave the room, he got a text message. It said: _Saw u on da beach yesterday. U look cute when ur sleepin._ It was from a girl from the theatre club.

When he started to write a reply, his cousin called him for breakfast. He went downstairs and noticed that neither his mother nor his aunt were around.

'Oy, where's mum?'

'Beats me. Maybe they went shopping or something like that'.

'Perhaps. Well, I guess it's just the two of us'.

'Guess so. By the way, you look good on your undies'.

'Thanks, I suppose. Your arse was showing a while ago'.

'You never told me you were into my ass that much. Will, you're a nasty one. So, when are we going out for a few drinks?'

He knew his cousin was clearly teasing him. But Willis seemed to like it. Since he was the one flirting with the girls he liked, he never experienced the other way around. But no bloke had ever hit on him before, especially no cousin of his.

'Why don't you go by yourself? You obviously have no problem meeting new people', Willis said.

'So that's why you were so pissed yesterday. You were jealous and you want me all for yourself!' Henry replied.

'I don't know how girls fall for you that easily', he said.

Willis looked away and gave him the finger. He thought his cousin was being too much of a douche. So he left without having breakfast or changing into his everyday clothes.

When he opened the door, his mother was about to insert the key into the keyhole. She looked at Willis and noticed he looked astonished and frozen in time.

'Hey, aunt Daisy, what's for lunch today?' Henry asked, as he watched her entering the house.

'Your mother and I were thinking about making some _paella_. What do you two think?' she replied.

'Sure, we'll eat it', Henry said, while dragging his cousin upstairs.

When they got to his room, Willis immediately buried his face on his bed sheets in shame. His ass was high up and Henry couldn't help himself. He slapped his cousin's cheek the hardest he could.

'Ow! What the hell?'

'Sorry, it was something I had to do.'

'That hurt, you know? Damn, it even hurts when I sit!'

'Back home, I had a part-time job at a men's spa. If you let me massage your behind, the pain might go away.'

Willis noticed that his cousin was smirking when he said that. He saw him getting closer. His heart was beating faster and faster as Henry stepped closer.

Henry stopped and crossed his arms. He was looking at his cousin as if he was waiting for something. Willis was confused.

'What?' Willis asked.

'I can't give you a massage if you're sitting. Lay on your belly', Henry ordered.

Willis apologized and lied on his belly. He still hadn't forgotten the fact that they were both on their undies. He was nervous and a tad uncomfortable.

Henry warmed up his hands and began stroking his cousin's back. Each time his hands got to the bottom, he deliberately pulled down Willis' briefs a bit.

'You seem relaxed', Henry said.

'That's because it feels good. Do all the girls fall for this?' Willis asked.

'Nah, I never used my magic hands to allure any girl. This is actually the first time I massage someone outside a spa', Henry said.

'I guess I'm lucky, then. Can you apply some pressure a bit to the right?' Willis replied.

'Sure. But only if you agree to take me out tonight', Henry said.

'Take you out where?' Willis asked.

'I dunno. I don't live here', Henry answered.

Henry started acting a bit like a douche again. Willis grunted and agreed to take him to his hang out place.

After dinner, they went to a bar just two blocks away. There were a few people there. They were all Willis' friends and some of them even were in the theatre club.

There were two girls, the same that were on the beach. And there were three other guys, one with a Mohawk, another with curly hair and the last with spiky hair.

'Hey, wassup?' asked the spiky haired guy.

'William, long time no see', said the guy with the Mohawk.

'My name is Willis, not William. W-I-L-L-I-S!' Willis said.

He greeted them and introduced his cousin to everyone. Hazel was the brunette and Eddlin was the red haired girl. The two girls seemed to remember Henry and whispered to each other. They were probably saying he was the Japanese bloke they had met at the beach on the day before.

They all talked for a couple of hours and by the end of the night, the three unnamed blokes left. Only Henry, Willis, Hazel and Eddlin stayed at the bar.

'So, ladies, we're finally all by ourselves', Henry said.

'Seriously, don't start. They are not just some girls you met at the pub', Willis replied.

'Oh, come on, he's just teasing us. There's nothing wrong with that', Hazel said.

'See, Will? She understands me', Henry said.

'That's just his way of meeting people. That's his appeal', Eddlin explained.

'Well, if you say so. You've always been so good at reading people', Willis said.

Eddlin smiled gently. Willis blushed and smiled too. Henry looked at him and smirked. He put his arm around Hazel and offered to pay for the next round of drinks. Eventually, the two cousins escorted the girls to their homes and went back to theirs.

Willis wasn't walking straight. Apparently he had a little too much to drink. His cousin offered to give him a piggyback ride, but he refused. Henry insisted but Willis refused once again. A few steps later, he tripped but Henry caught him.

'Are you sure you don't want that piggyback? Next time I may not be able to catch you in time.'

'Fine, just don't let me fall.'

Willis managed to get Henry's back. It took a lot of effort but he managed to do it. They weren't that far away so they got home just some minutes later.

They finally got to their bedroom. Henry laid Willis on his bed. But when he was about to let him go, Willis grabbed his cousin by the shoulder.

'Kiss me.'

'What? You'll have to speak louder.'

'Kiss me. I want you to kiss me.'

'I think you had a little too much booze.'

'Believe me, I'm still sober enough. If I was drunk, I'd be all over you now.'

'You're drunk. Get some sleep.'

Henry took off his clothes and went to sleep. Willis kept watching his cousin. He thought he saw him blush a little. He fell asleep a few moments after.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Heat

**Chapter 3 – The Heat**

It was 10 o'clock. It was really hot, but the sky was grey. It was as though as the clouds had taken all the freshness away. Willis woke up with his sheets completely soaked, since he had fallen asleep with his clothes on.

'Will, you look like you came from a wet T-shirt contest. Did you meet any cute girls?' Henry asked.

Willis took off his sweaty clothes and threw them at his cousin's face. He went straight into the bathroom to take a shower. Henry, on the other hand, had other ideas. He went downstairs.

When Willis got out of the shower, Henry told him he had been waiting all that time. He looked and saw his cousin with just a towel around his waist.

'Oh my god! Henry, what'ta hell?!'

'I thought I could give you something better than a kiss.'

'What do you mean? Why would you give me a kiss?'

'That's what you were asking for when you got laid last night.'

Willis was too nervous to think straight, so he only denied what his cousin was saying. Henry told him he didn't have to lie. He added he knew about his cousin's feelings towards him. Willis kept denying it all. Then, Henry started stepping forward. And when his nose was about to touch his cousin's, he stopped. Henry stretched his arm and grabbed something. He walked away.

'Hey, where are you going? I thought you were gonna give me something!'

'And I will. But I never said what it was gonna be.'

After lunch, they went for a stroll on the beach with their parents. Henry was obviously looking and waving at all the girls there. Willis wasn't too happy about the situation and grunted in disapproval.

'Aw, you want my attention. That's so sweet', he said in a mocking tone.

'No, I just... Sigh, forget it', he replied.

'What's your play about?' Henry asked.

'Huh? Play?' Willis asked.

'The play you're in. Weren't on the theatre club?' he asked.

'Oh yeah. Sorry, I was little off now. It's about a prince who fled from his castle in search of freedom. He travels around the world disguised as a bard', he explained.

'Are you playing the bard?' he asked.

'Yeah, how did you know?' Willis asked.

'I dunno. Your eyes just seemed to be glowing just now', he answered.

Willis blushed. His cousin was actually being pleasant and that made his heart pound a bit fast. Willis tried to say something but no words would come out of his mouth.

'What's wrong? You look like a tomato.'

'Nothing, I'm just feeling a bit embarrassed. Are you going to watch the play?'

'Well, I was planning on showing up uninvited. But being invited feels much better. I shall attend your play.'

'Haha, you don't need to bow down to me. And it's not my play. I'm not the one who wrote it.'

On that moment, Henry received a text message. He smiled. Hazel asked him if he could meet her later that day. He asked his cousin if he was okay with that. Willis stated it was no problem and he texted Eddlin shortly after.

Later that day, Willis was waiting for Eddlin. He was at the hangout place. He seemed a bit ticked off and nervous. He kept tapping his fingers on his mouth. She finally arrived. She sat and immediately noticed his behavior.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, just...'

But before he could finish, he got a text message. Henry was saying he was at a nightclub with Hazel. Willis got really mad. Eddlin asked him what was wrong and he was actually unpleasant to her. She slapped him and walked away.

Hours later, around 6am, Henry got home. He went upstairs and entered the bedroom on his tippy toes. He saw his cousin lying on the bed. He tried his best not to make noise, but he tripped on his bed sheets and fell. He quickly covered himself so that it would look like he was sleeping.

'I know you're not sleeping', Willis said.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up', Henry replied.

'I wasn't sleeping', he said in an unfriendly tone.

'Aw, how sweet. You didn't have to wait for me', Henry said, putting his hand on Willis' shoulder.

'How was your date?' he asked.

'It was nice. We danced until our feet started to bleed. Hazel's a neat girl. She's not my type, though. Tomorrow night we're going out again', he explained.

'Interesting', Willis said.

'What's interesting?' Henry asked.

'Well, the fact that she's not your type and you still want to go out with her. It doesn't make sense. But you know, that's just me saying', he answered.

He shook off his cousin's hand. Henry asked him if there was something wrong. He said everything was fine, but in a sarcastic tone. Henry tried to turn his cousin over and see his face, but he pushed him away.

'Hey, what the hell's wrong with you?! I'm starting to get a little sick of these tantrums of yours!'

'Like I give a damn.'

'Are you mad at me or something?! If you are, you could at least tell me why!'

'It doesn't matter. The harm's done.'

'Harm? What harm?! At least have the decency to tell what I did wrong!'

'You went out with Hazel and that pissed me off!'

'Why? Do you have a crush on her or something?!'

Willis didn't answer. Henry kept talking to him, but his cousin didn't reply. It was as if he had gone mute or if he was ignoring him.

'So that's it. You're just gonna get mad at me. Is that it?

'Will it piss you off?'

'Like, yeah.'

'Well, you did something I disliked. So, I have every right to be mad at you.'

'You're just gonna cut me off like that?'

Willis didn't answer. Instead, he took a deep breath. Henry took off his clothes and lied on his bed. His cousin took a deep breath. And then another. Although Henry was a bit pissed at the moment, he couldn't keep himself from checking if everything was ok with his cousin.

'I like you', Willis said.

'What?' Henry asked.

'I like you. I don't want you to flirt with girls. I don't want you to go out with Hazel because I like you', Willis answered.

'You like me? Are you joking? Are you drunk or something?' Henry asked.

'No, I'm not drunk! It's not like I planned on falling for you. But I just did! I was so dazzled when I first saw you. I've been trying to control my urges. But with you always teasing me, I couldn't help it!' he explained.

'I don't know what to say...' his cousin said in astonishment.

'I don't want you to say anything. I want you to kiss me. I want you to touch me like nobody has ever touched me before. I want you to be more than a tease', Willis confessed.

'I had no idea...' Henry said.

Willis raised his upper body and grabbed his cousin's hand. He pulled him and slid his hand to the back of his cousin's head. Henry leaned forward and kissed Willis, as they both laid down. They started dry humping. Their hands were going berserk.

'Your lips are so much smoother than they look', Henry said.

'And your body is much more than meets the eye', Willis replied.

'You ready, Will?' he asked.

'Less talk, more action,' he answered.

And both of them took off their underpants.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Rehearsal

**Chapter 4 – The Rehearsal**

On the next morning, Willis woke up. He looked around and his cousin was gone. He got up from bed and when he was about to leave the bedroom, he remembered he was naked. He fetched some undies.

He went to the kitchen. His cousin was there, in his outwear, eating a sandwich.

'Up so early?'

'Yeah, I was hungry.'

'Are you going somewhere? You have your clothes on.'

'Yeah, Hazel said she was gonna introduce me to some friends of hers.'

Willis immediately gave him a look of disapproval. Henry explained that he was just making the most of his time there. The blonde dude was about to say something, when his cousin got a text message and left the house. He said something about getting picked up. Since he left in such a hurry, Willis couldn't fully understand what he said.

After a couple of minutes, he back to his room and lied on his bed. Several minutes later, he got a text from Eddlin. She was telling him that they were going to start rehearsing like crazy. The day of the play was real close. With all the commotion of having his newly met cousin over, Willis had almost forgotten about the play. He immediately grabbed the script and started saying his lines out loud.

After lunch, Willis put on his regular clothes and headed for the local theatre. He texted his cousin saying that he would be working hard for the next few days. He got to the theatre and he spotted Eddlin on stage. She was all dressed up and saying her lines.

'Do not fear, my dear queen, for I shall return', he said in response to her line.

'I believe thy word, milord. But I fear... I fear I may not hear thy voice anymore', she replied, smiling at his arrival.

'Worry not, for I art in thy heart for all eternity', he finished.

Eddlin stepped down from the stage and greeted Willis with a warm hug. He asked her why she was already dressed. She said she wanted to get into character. She also told him to get changed, so they could rehearse that scene as if it were the real thing.

After he changed clothes, he did some exercises to warm up his voice and went back to the stage. When Eddlin saw how handsome he looked dressed up as a king, she whistled. She added that he would the audience's jaws. He laughed and told her she was the one breaking jaws.

In this final scene, the king was saying goodbye to his queen. He was going to help his brother on war. But the she had a bad feeling and was trying to convince not to go. They had gone through a lot and now that they were finally together, they were going to be apart. She feared she would never see him ever again. They finished that scene and kept on repeating it for a while.

'Hey, do you think our performance will be pleasing?'

'Of course it will! We have so many talented people on the group, especially you!'

'Thanks. By the way, is your cousin coming to see you?'

'He said he would...'

'Is something wrong? You seem so sad all of a sudden.'

'Well, I, um... It's nothing.'

'I know you too well. That's the face you put on when something's bothering you. Come on, it's still just the two of us here. You can tell me.'

'Well, it's Henry. Last night he was hanging out with Hazel and today he left real early to hang out with her again.'

'He's new in the US. He's probably making the most of his time here on his own.'

'I know and I understand that. But still, I was hoping he would give me more attention. I enjoy being around him, even though he pisses me off sometimes. I enjoy it when it's just the two of us.'

Willis blushed and tried to cover his face as if he had done or said something embarrassing. Eddlin tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear «_you love him_». He immediately started denying it in a high pitch tone.

'So you do love him! And now you're all jealous! So, does he know yet?'

'First of all, I don't love him. I just happen to find him appealing. And second, let's just say last night we... well, he touched me like no one has ever touched me before.'

Once again, Willis tried to hide his face out of embarrassment. Eddlin looked at him completely shocked. Her jaw just dropped. She didn't know what to say and neither did he. The rest of the cast eventually arrived and they all began rehearsing the whole play.

At the dinner table, the whole family was eating peacefully. Willis' mother and Aunt Dorothy were babbling about something. Willis and Henry were sitting in front of each other. The blond bloke looked at his cousin, who wink and smiled at him.

He was going through some sort of dilemma. He didn't know whether to be mad at his cousin or to be understanding about his behaviour. After all, Henry was in an entirely different place. It was totally normal that he'd want to meet new people. But he had also met a new family member, one his age and who he seemed to enjoy being with. All that thinking got Willis stop eating and looking at the void ahead.

'Willis, dear, is something wrong?' his mother asked.

'Huh? Wha? Um, no. I was just trying to remember one of my lines,' he answered.

'Aw, he's so professional. Even when he's eating he still thinks about his work,' Aunt Dorothy said, admiring her nephew.

'Why can't you work harder like your cousin, Henry?' she added.

'I work hard enough. Besides, there's no point in thinking about computers if I don't have one in front of me,' Henry said.

Then, Henry got a text. Hazel had asked him to meet her later that night. They all finished eating and the women cleaned up the table. The two youngsters went to their room.

'Aren't you meeting with Hazel tonight?' Willis asked as he saw his cousin sit in front of his laptop.

'Huh? Oh, no. I'm kinda tired. Besides, I have to tinker with some codes here for the next semester,' Henry answered.

'Hm, I see. Well, I'll be rehearsing my lines for the play,' he replied.

'Oh yeah, by the way, when is it gonna be?' he asked.

'Three days from today. Why?' he said.

'Because I wanna go see it. Duh!' Henry said.

'I'll have the director save a seat for you,' Willis said in a rather bitter tone.

They tended their own business for the rest of the night. Henry was working for his next semester at college and Willis was repeating his lines over and over. Eventually, the air became a bit heavy, as if there was some sort of tension around. The blond youngster felt it and it was obvious he knew what it was. Henry, on the other hand, kept looking at his cousin from time to time. It seemed like he was checking on him and realising something was wrong. But he couldn't figure out what it was.

Later that night, Henry turned off his laptop. He changed into his undies and approached his cousin.

'So, you done with your lines?'

'I guess so. Why?'

'Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to chill for a bit.'

'I'm a bit tired now. Today's rehearsal really worn me out. Maybe tomorrow, if I'm free.'

'Oh, okay. Tomorrow, then.'

Willis got up and put away his script. He changed into his undies and immediately went to sleep. Henry just stood there. He was still getting the feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. He thought it was pointless to overthink about it and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Stroll

**Chapter 5 – The Stroll**

On the next morning, Willis woke up real early. It was just a bit past 9. He looked around and saw his cousin still sleeping. He decided to look out the window. The sky was full of white clouds. He always enjoyed gazing at the clouds. They always seemed so soothing.

After casting himself to a different world, Willis turned to his right. He saw his cousin staring at him and smiling. That creeped him out completely.

'Dude, you scared the shit out of me!'

'Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. You had this cute face on and I couldn't stop admiring it.'

'Well, if you want to admire me, do it in a non-creepy way.'

'Hey, where are you going?'

'To get changed. It's a nice a day outside. I feel like strolling by the beach.'

'Hey, let's go together, then. I'm already getting Willsick.'

'_Willsick_? What the heck does that mean?'

'Well, whenever you start missing your home, you get homesick. You're Will and I'm starting to miss you. So, that makes me _Willsick_.'

Willis blushed. What Henry said was real sweet. It sounded a little corny, but it was still sweet. They both changed and went for a stroll by the beach. Their home was close, so by the time they got there, they could still see a few people jogging.

They were both silent. But that silence wasn't the good kind. It was the creepy kind. Henry was still getting the feeling that something was wrong. He couldn't stand it anymore, so he just asked.

'Hey, Will, is something the matter?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Well, for starters, you look like you're pissed at something.'

'Or someone...'

'Right... Did something happen yesterday at the rehearsal? Did the director tell you off or something?'

'No. It had nothing to do with it.'

'Well, what was it, then?'

'It was you.'

'Me? What did I do?'

'More what you didn't do!'

'What was it I didn't do, then?'

'You didn't give me any attention! Since the other night, all you care about is Hazel!'

'So that is what this is all about? You jealous attention whore!'

'Excuse me?'

'Yeah, you heard me. You're a jealous attention whore! Everything has to go the way you want and you have to be the centre of attention. You're a spoiled self-centred brat!'

'Oh really? If I'm that self-centred, then why would I have the kindness to introduce to my friends?'

'Isn't it obvious? You want me, so you do everything you can to please me. That doesn't sound too kind to me.'

'Wow, not only you're full of it, but you're also full of yourself. You just assume everyone fancies you, girl AND boy. If I'm self-centred, I can't imagine what the fuck you are!'

They kept on arguing for a while. People passing by stopped for a bit to watch the show. The two blokes got tired of yelling at each other, eventually. They went back home, but completely ignoring each other. The tension between them was now heavier than ever.

Later that day, Willis had gone to his rehearsal, while Henry went out with Haze. Willis was telling Eddlin everything about what had happened earlier. She was astonished. She had never thought he could get that pissed. Of course, Willis was telling her his version of the story, so it was a little bias. At the local café, Henry was telling his version of the story to Hazel.

'I was right!' Hazel said.

'You were right? Right about what?' Henry asked.

'That first night we all hung out together, he seemed different. Whenever he looked at you his eyes sort of glowed. And when he was introducing he sounded really radiant, just by saying your name,' she answered.

'Just where are you getting at?' he asked.

'For someone who works with computers, you can be slow sometimes. It's so obvious. You were right when you said he wanted you. But he doesn't want you physically, he wants you emotionally,' she explained.

'Oh... That explains a lot, then. But the other night he sounded like he wanted it to be purely physical,' he said.

'That is so typical Willis. When it comes to what he really feels, he tends to hide the truth. He didn't want to admit it. He knew you weren't gonna be around long and a long distance relationship wouldn't work,' she replied.

'Are you saying I'm incapable of being in a long distance relationship?' Henry asked.

'I'm saying what's probably going on Willis' mind,' she said.

Henry got up and asked Hazel to point him to the local theatre. He ran as fast as he could. He stumbled on a few rock on his way, but he got there before rehearsal ended.

'Will! Will!'

'Henry, what are you doing here?'

'We can make it work! After I'm gone, we can still make it work!'

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about us. I'm talking about you and me, together, as a couple!'

'Dude, seriously, you're not making much sense and you're starting to creep me out.'

Henry got on stage and approached his cousin. He explained what Hazel told him. He grabbed his cousin's hand, took a deep breath and said «I want you». Willis and all of his fellow actors were totally shocked.

A few moments later, Eddlin stepped forward and told the two of them to go. Henry nodded and took his cousin back home.

'What was that all about?'

'I told you. Hazel said you want me emotionally. I never realized that. When you said you wanted me to touch you like no one has ever touched you before, I assumed you just wanted to try it with a guy.'

'Well, now you know you were wrong. Besides, I also said that I never intended to fall for you.'

'Heh, you're right. What an odd couple we are.'

'Couple?'

'Yeah. Well, actually I gotta apologise first. If I knew you wanted more than sex, I'd have behaved differently.'

'If you're apologising, then I have to apologise too. I can't expect people to read my mind. I shouldn't have acted like an arse.'

'Well, I guess we can start thinking about our future. That is, if you're willing to be my boyfriend.'

'I... Of course I do! I mean, if you're willing to put up with me.'

They both smiled and leapt into each other's arms. They hugged real hard, like they had been apart for a long time. They started making out. Willis pulled Henry and lied on his bed with him. One of Henry's hands was sliding down his cousin's body. When he reached the hips, he started fondling his cousin's ass. Willis was grabbing Henry's hair with one hand and caressing his cousin's abs with the other. Then, they started touching each other's genitalia.

When they were both hard, they took each other's clothes slowly. First the shirts, then the pants and finally their underwear.

'Your body is such a delight to my sight,' Henry said.

'I'll never grow tired of it,' he added.

'And the way you look at me gives me the chills,' Willis replied.

Henry blew him a kiss and fetched a condom from Willis' nightstand.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Other Side

**Chapter 6 – The Other Side**

Morning came. The two youngsters were sleeping right next to each other. All the tension from previous days was gone. They had solved their problems.

Henry woke up before his cousin. He saw Willis sleeping so peacefully he didn't want to wake him up. He approached the window and looked outside. The sky was greyish. It looked like it was going to rain soon. Henry wasn't that superstitious but he knew something bad was going to happen.

'Up so early again?'

'Huh? Yeah. But don't worry, today I'm all yours. At least while you're free. I'ma make the most of our remaining time together.'

'The way you're talking sounds like one of us is going to die.'

'Sorry, I just meant that... Well, I'm leaving shortly after your play. After that, we're gonna have to figure out how to handle the distance.'

'Yeah, I know. But we'll manage. Space may not be on our side, but time is.'

Henry could see right through his cousin's false confidence. He wasn't sure how as well. But they had just woken up. Their brains hadn't warmed up properly. He approached Willis and repeatedly tapped his buttocks.

During lunch, Henry and Willis kept winking and smiling at each other. Daisy and Dorothy were too busy babbling to notice.

'So, Willis, have you saved seats for your cousin and I?' Aunt Dorothy asked.

'Huh? Oh yeah, I already talked to the director. The three of you have seats in the first row. You'll probably be showered with some of our spit, but at least you'll see our facial expressions better than anyone,' Willis answered.

'Don't worry, by the time they reach the second act, you're used to it. By the way, Willis, dear, what's this play about?' asked Daisy.

'It's about a man and a woman who fall in love and become rulers of their kingdom. But they have to go through lots of hardships and obstacles before they can be happy together,' Willis explained.

'And how does the story end?' asked Henry.

'If I told you, I'd spoil you. And then the whole purpose of going to see the play would be ruined,' his cousin said.

Henry was really eager to know. But his cousin was right. He was trying to visualize Willis performing and he was getting excited. He actually liked going to the theatre, but due to his studies and part-time jobs, he lacked the free time to go.

After lunch, he walked his cousin to the local theatre and kissed him goodbye. After that, he decided to go for a walk on the beach. He needed some time alone to sort some things out.

In two days' time, Henry would be flying back to Japan. He planned on having fun during his stay on the US, but he never intended to fall for someone. Especially not for a guy, who happened to be his cousin. He didn't know if they were going to make their relationship work. Things would be different if they just lived in different states. But they were living in two complete opposite places. They were living on the other side of the globe from each other.

'A penny for your thoughts?' said a girl passing by.

'Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about life,' he said, trying to change the subject.

'Haha, so it seems. I can tell by your face that you're Asian. Are you also American or are you a tourist?' she asked.

'I'm visiting some relatives, so I guess you could call me a tourist,' he answered.

'Do you visit them often? Your English sounds perfect,' she stated.

'No. It's actually my first time in the states. But I did take an intensive English course,' he explained.

'Hm, so that's why. So, are you gonna tell me what's bothering you or do I have to guess?' she asked.

'Well, I might as well tell you. You look like you won't rest until you know. Well, I'm flying back to Japan soon, but I'm leaving someone behind,' he said.

'A girlfriend, maybe?' the girl asked.

'Boyfriend, actually,' he answered.

'Oh, so you're gay...' she said rather disappointed.

'To be honest, I'm can't say for sure. I had never been with a guy before. I don't even if I'm actually attracted to guys at all,' he explained.

'Is he some sort of experiment, then?' she asked.

'No, I'm genuinely attracted to my boyfriend, both physically and emotionally. But like I told you, I'm leaving soon. So, I'm wondering if we'll make it in a long distance relationship,' he said.

'Well, if you two love each other, distance won't be a problem. You can make it work as long you're willing to,' she said.

Henry realised the girl was right. It sounded real corny, but when two people love each other, nothing else matters. He told the girl his name, thanked her and headed back home.

When entered Willis' bedroom, he noticed the play's script was on the bed. He texted his cousin saying he had forgotten the script at home. He texted back saying it was okay, he already knew his lines by heart. Henry decided to take a look at the script. He remembered Willis saying there was no fun in being spoiled, but Henry couldn't help himself. He was just too curious. He flicked through the pages until he got to the final scene. He read the last two lines and memorized them instantly. He told himself he'd never forget those lines ever. By the end of the afternoon, Henry went to pick up his cousin.

At the dinner table, Daisy and Aunt Dorothy where asking Willis about the play.

'So, are you nervous about tomorrow?' asked Aunt Dorothy.

'No. To be honest, no. I've been acting for quite a while now, so I've got used to anxiety. I still get a little nervous before getting on scene. But that's all,' he answered.

'What about Eddlin? Is she co-starring with you this time?' asked Willis' mother.

'Yeah. She's playing the queen. She's pretty good. You'll see it. There's this scene where she makes a speech... It just gives me goose bumps!' said Willis.

Henry was looking at his cousin. The happy face Willis had on was simply dazzling. His eyes were shining bright. They were the reason why Henry fell for him in the first place. Willis realised Henry was looking at him and smiled.

Later that night, the two blokes were chilling in the bedroom. The window was open. They were letting the breeze get in. Henry looked at his cousin. He looked so calm.

'So, did you have fun today?'

'Yeah. I went for a stroll on the beach. This is actually a good place to live in. You're really lucky. The theatre is just a couple of blocks away and you get to the beach in a matter of five minutes.'

'You're a digressing. Is something troubling you?'

'Well, I'm just getting anxious about heading back home. I was starting to get a little homesick, but now I'm not that eager to leave.'

'I can't say I'm happy that you're leaving. But I can say one thing, I'm glad to have met you.'

'Me too. So, putting that aside, tell me, how nervous are you about tomorrow? And be honest.'

'To be honest, I'm more than I was supposed to.'

'Why's that?'

'Because you're going to be there to see me. I feel like I have to be extra good to impress you.'

'Haha. You don't have to impress me. You already did. No, you did more than impress me. You charmed me with those eyes.'

Willis laughed and threw a pillow at his cousin. Henry threw the pillow back. They started a pillow fight and ended up fooling around until they went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Finale

**Chapter 7 – The Finale**

On the next day, Willis woke up earlier than usual. It was 7am. He looked out the window and it seemed like it was going to be a wonderful day. The sky was clear. No clouds in sight. But he knew that wonderfulness wasn't going to last all day. After all, his cousin was heading back to Japan early in the next morning.

He ate, took a shower and went to the living room to practice his lines once more. He tried not to say them too loudly. He didn't want to wake up anyone. But try as he might, he couldn't focus. He was having trouble remembering his lines. He started freaking out until he saw his cousin coming down the stairs.

'What's all the commotion?'

'I can't... I can't remember my lines.'

'Are you getting nervous or something?'

'No, I just can't focus. When try to think about the play, all I can think of is you. This is the first time you're going to see me on stage. And it will be the last for a long time. I want it to be memorable!'

'Dude, chillax. You're gonna do great. Don't think that we won't be seeing each other for long. Think that we're just going to lack the time to see each other.'

'That doesn't sound any better...'

'Hey, cut me some slack. I just woke up. My brain is still shutdown.'

Willis laughed a little. His cousin's silliness calmed him down. Henry helped him with his lines for a while. Then, they went to the beach until lunchtime. After lunch, Henry walked his cousin to the theatre. The group was rehearsing one last time before the play.

The curtains opened and a medieval background could be seen. It was the kingdom of Silverya, ruled by an evil mage. This mage made a pact with the devil in order attain the power of darkness. He killed the king and took the crown. With his ascension to the throne, the balance between light and darkness was disrupted. However, a seer had a vision. In his vision, the evil mage was defeated by a young man who would then become the new ruler of Silverya. That man was Luvin, the character played by Willis. He would marry the woman who helped in his quest. The woman was Faerie, played by Eddlin.

Shortly after meeting, they were attacked by a giant dragon sent by the evil mage. After defeating it, they parted ways only to meet each other again later. It was then they realised they were destined to be together. They continued their journey. They crossed endless plains, timeless rivers, the darkest caves and the highest mountains. They met new companions, fought mystical creatures and found legendary weapons. They reached Silverya and defeated the evil mage, like the seer had prophesized.

Luvin and Faerie got married. Years later, he received word that his brother's kingdom was at war. Luvin decided he had to go to war and help his brother.

'Please, milord, I beg thee. Do not leave my side. Wars are known to be the cause of countless deaths.'

'Do not fear, my dear queen, for I shall return.'

'I believe thy word, milord. But I fear... I fear I may not hear thy voice anymore.'

'Worry not, for I am in thy heart for all eternity.'

And as soon as Willis finished his line, the lights went out and the curtains closed in front of them. The audience got up to applaud. The whole cast came back on stage to thank the audience.

A while later, all the actors where in their normal clothes and outside talking to their relatives. Each and everyone one of them got heavily complimented for the excellent performance. The actresses even got flower bouquets as gifts.

'You were perfect, like always. I even cried during Luvin and Faerie's wedding,' said Daisy.

'Yeah, mum, I think everyone in the theatre noticed,' he laughed.

'You reminded of why I like going to the theatre. The result from hard work and love for acting was shown in your terrific performance,' said Aunt Dorothy.

'Thanks, mum. Thank you, Aunt Dorothy. Henry, I hope you enjoyed the show,' said Willis in timid way.

'Enjoyed? I didn't enjoy the show. I... I loved it! I loved everything! I loved the way you played Luvin. And the way you defeated that dragon? Your swordplay was simply outstanding. And all that bickering between you and Eddlin? Hilarious! My abs couldn't take any more laughter!' said Henry.

'I'm glad you loved it, then,' he smiled.

'Well, we should be heading back home,' suggested Willis' mother.

'Yes. Tomorrow we have to get up real early. We can't miss our flight,' added Henry's mother.

They said goodbye to the rest of the cast and went home. Willis and Henry were a few steps back. They had their arms around each other and were looking at one another. Each step they took was one step closer to the end of their time together. They felt the urge to flee, run away from the next morning. But they didn't. Instead, they accepted their fate. They decided to make the most that last night.

During dinner, they were quiet. The air was heavier, at least for the two youngsters. They knew their time was almost over, but they kept on smiling. They believed they were going to make it through somehow. They would be apart, but not forever.

'So, um, Aunt Dorothy, when are you visiting us again?'

'Well, let's see... I'm not sure if we can this Christmas. But I can assure you that we're completely free on Easter. Even you're uncle. Then, you can also meet my little daughter, Suzie.'

'She's exhausting, a complete pain in the ass.'

'Henry! Mind your manners at the table!'

'Sorry, mom.'

'Oh Dorothy, it makes me so sad knowing I won't see you again for a long time.'

'Yeah, it's such a drag that you and Henry leave all across the ocean.'

'Oh, I know, sweetie. I wish we could all just live next to each other. Then we could visit every day.'

'Yeah, and that way we'd save a fortune in trips and all that. And I wouldn't have to carry some much stuff with me.'

'Yeah, you got that right, dude.'

'Well, let's change talk about something else, dearies. This subject is starting to make cry.'

'Exactly, no tears on your last night here. We should be celebrating!'

'Now you're talking. Mum, where's the champagne?'

'It's in the kitchen, inside the fridge.'

Willis went to the kitchen and got the bottle of champagne. They all toasted to his wonderful performance and to a next visit.

After dinner, the two cousins went to the bedroom. Time was running out and they wanted to compensate for the long time they were going to be apart. They made sure the door was locked. Then, they quickly took their clothes off and started making out.

This time Willis was the one leading. Unlike the other nights, he was wild like an animal. Even Henry was surprised. Willis was licking his cousin's neck and caressing his abs. Henry couldn't hold a slight moan any longer. The feel of his cousin's tongue was magical. His hands slid down Willis' chest until he reached his cock.

They were both rock hard and the blonde youngster was even wilder. They started blowing each other, with Willis on top. Their hips were moving on their own, as if they couldn't take it any longer. They were so excited and their hearts were beating real fast. Henry got on top of his cousin and rode his cock like there was no tomorrow. They came and lied on their backs.

'Will, I love you.'

'I love you too, Henry.'

'What's wrong?'

'I don't want you to go. I'm afraid this will be the last time we're together. I fear... I fear I might not see your face again.'

'Worry not, for I am in thy heart for all eternity.'

Willis shed a single tear and embraced Henry.


End file.
